Stained
by Miss Madd
Summary: He was born to repent for his parents mistakes by living them out: Lust, sex, and sodomy were his life. However, when his master is 'killed' changes must be made to adapt to a new life... and new masters. Oronaru, itanaru, aranaru, yaoi, lemons, incest
1. Chapter 1

Stained

By: Madd Envy Freak

Summary: He was born to repent for his parents mistakes by living them out: Lust, sex, and sodomy were his life. However, when his master of fifteen years is killed, Naruto must change his ways and coexist with the self-proclaimed civilization around him… even if that means a lifetime of loneliness in the steel run world. That is, if he can't convince his new caretaker a little touching is a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters, blah blah blah.

Warnings: Yaoi, lots of lemons, anal, oral, angst, Non-Con, slavery, a sick sense of humor, lemons, non-graphic past shota, mind fuckery, me writing this when I'm high on pixy stix.

Pairings: OrochiNaru, ItaNaru

---

"_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer; no disease that enough love will not heal; no door that enough love will not open; no gulf that enough love will not bridge; no wall that enough love will not throw down; no sin that enough love will not redeem ... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble; how hopeless the outlook; how muddled the tangle; how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough you would be the happiest and most powerful being in the world ..."_

_Emmet Fox –_

_---_

Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole

---

_Arashi Uzumaki had the most beautiful eyes Orochimaru had ever seen. They were like the sky on a cloudless day; so deep and serene and calm… One could say Orochimaru both loved and hated those ethereal eyes. Whereas Arashi's eyes were like the sky, so full of hope, his own were like raw, unpolished gold. He hated his own eyes. Yet… he hated those oppressively breathtaking blue eyes more. Those damned eyes that took in everything with light and laughter, mocking him and his cold, dull world. _

_You see, Arashi Uzumaki and Orochimaru came from two very different worlds. The blond god's world was one of riches, bright lights, and capitalism. His city was a sickeningly modern place that breathed oil and exhaled coal. Its streets were metal, its buildings metal, hell, Orochimaru would bet even the hearts of its people were metal._

_Orochimaru's city, however, was like the unrefined gold of his eyes. A place filled with tall grass, growing trees, sunlight, and gravel roads walked by God-fearing heathen people. He loathed it._

_And he loathed that man even more._

_So, when the blond man left Orochimaru smirked to himself and carried on._

_But there was one thing Orochimaru had over Arashi… _

_The snakelike man looked down at the sleeping blond in the cradle and sneered. The same blond hair, the same breathtaking blue eyes, and yet… he could already tell the boy would have the effeminate shape and curves of his whore of a mother. Not that it bothered the man. He preferred his boys slender anyway. And when the child was a little older… that brand on his stomach would constantly remind the child what he was… and whose he was. It was a pity, though, that his mother had to die… but that was the way of their people, after all. And, as Arashi said, "Culture is culture."_

_Although Orochimaru doubted that little line would have included the burning of that particular sinner._

_Slender, pale fingers trailed down soft tan cheeks, and the man smirked._

_It didn't matter. His new pet was beautiful._

_Chuckling to himself, he drew out his knife and pressed it to the same cheek he had just caressed, applying pressure until the boy screamed and blood dripped onto the white pillow. Six identical lines were drawn, and Orochimaru drew back to admire his work. Yes… now he truly was his pet, a darling little fox. He set the bloody knife down on the small table next to the cradle and leaned over the sobbing blond, a long tongue running over the cuts and lapping up the blood, and he laughed when the child thrashed and cried._

_Eyes gleaming in cruel amusement, he turned from the orphaned child and strolled to the door, hands locked behind his back._

"_Goodnight, my little Naruto."_

---

Tan fingers glided over taught pale muscles and a delicate pink tongue flickered over his master's nipple, drawing the hardened stub into a hot mouth to suck teasingly. Long nimble fingers tangled in golden blond hair and Orochimaru tugged painfully on Naruto's locks, urging the teen to suck harder. And, like the good collared pet he was, he complied with his master's wishes. The hands on the older man's chest drifted down to black pants, and Orochimaru shifted his hips up, allowing the blond to pull the offending material down.

Naruto let out a breathy purr as he straddled the man, pushing down in what could have been considered a shy gesture (had it not been coming from the equivalent of a whore), against Orochimaru's prominent erection. His orange and black kimono fell from his narrow, tan shoulders and pooled around his legs on the bed. Orochimaru's strong hands gripped Naruto's hips harshly, and he hissed aggressively as he pushed the teen down onto his member, drawing out a strangled cry of pain from the golden haired incubus. A vicious smirk cracked over the snake-man's face as he bucked up wildly into the blond, feeling the blood slicked entrance clamping around him tightly. Naruto braced his hands on the bed on either side of his master's chest, using his thighs to push himself up and down as he rode the man, eyes closed, face contorted in pain.

Orochimaru's hands traced up the blonde's sides in favor of tangling in blond hair once again, jerking golden covered head level with his face.

"Look at me, Na-ru-to." He hissed.

Wide blue eyes fought to open against the pain, and the blond stared down at his master, panting harshly, "M-Master?"

Orochimaru smirked, and staring into aching and agonized blue eyes, allowed himself a final violent thrust before he spilled into the boy. Naruto stilled his movements and feebly pushed his body up and away from his master's now placated cock and kneeled with a cringe on the bed, feeling cum and blood dripping down his thighs as he pulled his kimono back over his shaking shoulders.

A long tongue darted out and licked parched lips as Orochimaru drew himself out of the silk sheeted bed, discarding his sweaty clothes as he moved towards the bathroom, Naruto quickly scurrying after him.

Orochimaru leaned against the wall of the tiny room, a lazy smirk gracing his lips as he watched the blond fill a bath for him and strip himself of the horrendously bright kimono. A tan foot dipped into the water that was quickly filling the porcelain tub, and he nodded, sweaty blond locks waving gently. He held out his hand for his master, and Orochimaru congratulated himself once again on his well-trained pet as he slipped into the hot water, motioning for the soiled teenager to sit opposite him.

"We're having special guests tonight, Naruto."

The blonde's head cocked to the side as he lathered his master with the fragrant soap he loved so much, "Is that so, master?"

"Mmm. A guest from the north who is here to discuss business matters."

Naruto cast him a worried glance as he took up rinsing the pale body, "Should I be concerned for you, master? I've heard those businessmen from the north are monsters, dattebayo."

Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head, "No, Naruto, this man is an old acquaintance of mine."

The blonde sent him a bright smile as he shifted to wash the long black hair, "That's good. Does master want me to stay in his chambers, then? I don't want to be in the way…"

"No, that won't be necessary, Naruto… in fact, it would be rude of me not to introduce the two of you."

"It… would?" Naruto blinked, confusion written on his face.

"Don't worry about it now, Naruto… You'll see soon enough."

Naruto shrugged and dutifully rinsed the suds from his master's hair.

---

Later that evening, Orochimaru strolled into the banquet hall to great his old… friend.

The blond man and his raven haired business partner, one Uchiha Itachi, sat on delicately embroidered pillows as they awaited the snakelike man's return-Arashi chatting away animatedly, and Itachi staring at an apparently interesting speck on the table.

"Arashi-san, Itachi-kun, it has been too long." Orochimaru drawled, the smile on his face clearly as fake as the crystal glasses lining the table.

Arashi, a good deal older than the last time they had met, but still as devilishly handsome (as judged by the simpering maids and servant girls) smiled back in the same transparently fake manner, turning away from the stoic Uchiha, "Indeed it has, Orochimaru-_san_."

Itachi looked on in boredom and offered no greeting, instead opting to flick a speck of invisible dirt from his coat with a purple lacquered nail.

The two older men sat engaged in a battle of pleasantries for a while until dinner was finally brought out. A look of disgust flashed briefly over Arashi's face, seeing the near raw meat of some random animal—perhaps a pig?—and he wondered if perhaps they were trying to kill him via bacterial infection. Glancing over at his host, he saw the snakelike man contently slurping away at some kind of mutant looking soup and so he cringed as he reached for the least-ugly thing on the table. God, he hoped that was a vegetable.

Itachi… glared at the food and scared the help staff away.

"So, Arashi-san," Orochimaru spoke in his business voice, a voice ladled down with satin and velvet spikes, "Kabuto tells me you were looking into my region's resources?"

Arashi smiled back and replied lazily, "Indeed. Your region is full of the natural resources our area always found scarce. I'm sure you can see the benefit of merging with Akatsuki…?"

Orochimaru could hear the underling threat. He was no fool. Akatsuki of the Dawn was the largest empire in the country… perhaps even the world. Refusing them, or angering their leader, was economic suicide. But… on some accounts… revenge was worth the humiliation he would soon have to bear, "Of course, Arashi-san. Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way, how about some we watch some… entertainment?"

The blond man shrugged and brought his glass to his lips, eying the red liquid before taking a suspicious sip. Orochimaru smirked and motioned one of the maids to go fetch whatever entertainment he had been referring to. Idly, he tapped his fingers against the table, not finding the pale man's leer to be all that reassuring. He glanced over at Itachi, who was calmly staring at nothing in particular again and rolled his eyes.

"You called, Master?"

Arashi turned, and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes laid on the golden haired boy, no older that seventeen, that had just walked into the room… a short kimono of orange and black hanging off his tan shoulders and exposing his soft, delicate stomach and thighs as he glided into the room. Six scars adorned each cheek, and Arashi could see the beginnings of a tattoo showing where the obscenely loose kimono was pulled together towards his midsection, in a mock show of modesty. Black and gold bangles hung from his wrists and ankles, and a long, gleaming silver flute was clutched in dainty fingers that were lacquered black, matching his nimble toes. His eyes were lined with black kohl, bringing out the sharp, innocent, sky blue irises.

He inhaled sharply, staring at a younger, slimmer version of himself; and nearly cried when those eyes turned to blink at him curiously.

Eyes that were identical to his own.

"Arashi-sama… that boy…"

Of course, now the Uchiha speaks.

Arashi jerked his gaze away from the boy oozing fake innocence and turned, shaking, to Orochimaru, "What… is the meaning of this, Orochimaru?"

The man smiled a cruel smile and motioned the slave to sit on his lap, which the boy did without hesitation, much to Arashi's horror, "Interesting, isn't it, Arashi-san? I found him in the village about two years after you left… he was just a toddler then, living with a mother… that didn't have a husband. Odd, isn't it? She was a pretty thing too, it's a pity she had to be burned… but, you know how our society goes… and what happens to bastard children." Orochimaru paused to run a hand down the boy's slender neck, "I trained him myself; I think I did a fine job, don't you?"

Arashi's fingers tightened around the delicate glass until his knuckles turned white, "You… You knew he was…"

"Was what?" Orochimaru drawled, attempting to look innocent, "All I know is that his mother was a common whore, no one knows who his father was… she refused to give up his name, oddly enough. It's quite romantic, really."

Fire flashed in Arashi's blue eyes and he made to stand, but the stoic and glaring Uchiha held him back firmly, shaking his head in warning.

"It always did strike me, however…" Orochimaru drawled, planting a single kiss on the compliant boy's neck, "How much he resembled you… odd isn't it?"

Orochimaru pushed the confused blond away, and he fell to the floor with a thud, cheek hitting the fake marble and his slim silver flute roll away across the room. Naruto pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking back at his master, blood trickling down his chin from his bitten lip. And the fingers holding the enraged Uzumaki released their hold, allowing the vengeful man to lunge at the bastard that had sought out and stained his estranged son.

Itachi swept forward and pulled the surprised blond away from the floor and the fighting men, walking swiftly to the door, which he locked when he and the boy were safely outside. He stood guard at the heavy oak barrier, and Naruto was reminded of a knight guarding a king's chambers as the black-haired man dutifully stopped anyone from getting in to help their master... not that anyone moved to aid the pale man in the first place. Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion as he listened to the yelling and crashing from inside the room.

Eyes drawn away from the door, Naruto looked up at the raven haired man and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

After a moment's time, the blond haired man exited the room, bloodied hands gripping his wine glass and Naruto's dainty flute.

Naruto attempted to peek around him into the room to see his master, but the knight quickly shut the door before he could see the carnage within. Frowning slightly, Naruto looked back up at the men, curiosity written all over his face.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Arashi smiled warmly down at him, placing a blood stained hand on the boy's shoulder, "Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded meekly and took the offered flute, allowing himself to be lead away from the banquet hall, where the scent of blood was wafting from the crack below the door. Arashi smiled, hand still gripping Naruto's shoulder protectively, as he lazily tossed the wine glass behind him where it shattered against the stone floor.

-------------------------

End Chapter One. nn


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stained**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Warnings: Attempted incest, adult situations, angst, sick humor**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Two: Pin the Tail on the Donkey**_

_**---**_

Naruto had never seen a car up close before. He had never had the chance, since he spent most of his time in his master's chambers. So, needless to say, the moment Arashi's huge black vehicle pulled in front of them, he was stunned speechless. And a little afraid. Timid blue eyes glanced at the taller blond man and the dark haired knight, seeing them converse with a man who had just exited the obscenely long metal… thing.

He idly wondered what this contraption was called.

Granted, he had often seen pictures of 'vehicles' when Master Orochimaru's guests came over and he had time to spend in the library with his master's doctor, Kabuto. The purplish haired man had showed him many pictures of early modes of transportation, like the train. But… this thing… it was much bigger than any car he had ever seen.

Glancing back at the mansion, he wished his master would hurry and wake up before these strange men succeeded in taking him away.

Not that he had anything against these strangers, but… he liked his old Master. Orochimaru could be a little rough sometimes, true, but he knew of other slaves that had it far worse than he had. And… he was thankful to Orochimaru for treating him so well. But now the sleek and pale man was nowhere to be seen. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced up at the blond man and the two other men.

Would this man, the man with the strangely blond hair and blue eyes, allow him the freedoms Orochimaru had? Sure, he seemed kind, but Naruto had met many people in his life who had seemed nice and turned out to be evil, sadistic people as well. Black lacquered nails clenched onto his kimono and he was relieved to feel the soft silk sliding between his fingers.

He wanted to speak, but didn't dare to.

His eyes reverted back to the large black machine and he gulped. It looked… demonic, in a way. Nothing like the soft plush seats of the buggy Orochimaru had given him a ride around the gardens in for his fifteenth birthday.

"Naruto?"

The boy squeaked in surprise, turning wide eyes to look up at his new master, "Y-yes?"

Arashi smiled, motioning to the open door with one hand, "Come on, let's go home, neh?"

…Home?

Naruto glanced at him curiously as he edged towards the metal beast, blushing in embarrassment as the blond man chuckled slightly. Had he done something bad? This man… was he a sadist? Shivering, Naruto quickly climbed into the machine lest he anger his master. The dark haired man—Itachi, wasn't it?—already sat opposite to him, and his dark red eyes shifted to stare impassively at the nervous blond. At least, Naruto thought it was impassively… he couldn't really tell since the man's eyes were so empty. But… they were beautiful, in a dark way.

Like a shadow dancing on the walls at night, when you were alone; terrifying and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time.

The weight on Naruto's bench was shifted, and he turned his head to the other man, Arashi, who was smiling pleasantly at him.

Smiles…

Naruto was afraid.

No good man smiles like that.

Orochimaru himself had told him that.

Orochimaru was always right.

Gulping, Naruto forced himself to grin back. This seemed to please the man immensely, and he turned away to converse with the shadowy knight.

---

They were staying at a hotel for the night. In spite of himself, Naruto was curious. He had never been to a hotel before, even with Orochimaru. The woman at the counter raised a slender, well-trimmed eyebrow at him but said nothing as she passed the men two keys. Her eyes were mocking him as he walked away with the tall, blond man.

Itachi bid them good night as he glided into his own room. The way he walked… was almost hypnotizing. No one Naruto had ever seen had walked in such a way. It was like… he walked on the air itself. As if sensing his gaze, dark eyes turned to stare down at him, a slender eyebrow rising. Naruto quickly looked down.

Chuckling, Arashi bid Itachi good night, Itachi returning the gesture with a single nod before shutting his door.

Naruto exhaled and allowed himself to glance up at the beaming blond man, who motioned for him to follow. Obediently, Naruto padded along after his master.

Their room was plain; bed on one wall, a dresser on another and a bathroom off to the side. A room made for sex. Timid eyes watched from under a curtain of shaggy hair as Arashi tugged his clothes off, pulling on a set of soft white pants and an equally soft looking shirt, all the while babbling on about Konoha village. The taller man plopped down onto the bed, grinning like mad, as he motioned Naruto over, "Don't worry though, I'm sure everyone there will love you. We've had a long day, it's best to sleep now. We have to get up early in the morning, after all."

The voice was teasing and light. The statement finished with a loud yawn.

Naruto shuddered as he shuffled over, stopping momentarily to deposit his treasured flute onto the dresser before crawling onto the bed. The tan man's eyes were already closed, and his arms were crossed behind his head like a second pillow. Biting his lip nervously, he lay next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Arashi's chest was moving in slow, rhythmic intervals, and he appeared to be asleep. This puzzled the poor boy. How could he fall asleep so fast? No… he only seemed to be asleep. Shrugging to himself, he focused on the task at hand.

Orochimaru had always been his master, and a fairly blunt one at that. This man, however… didn't tell him what to do, or how… But… but he was a skilled bed partner! Orochimaru himself trained him to be adept at all form of sexual intercourse, and a master of oral skills. He could do this! Nodding to himself, he shifted and looked down at the relaxed form of his master. He ran soft fingers down a tan neck and blinked curiously. This man's skin was much more fine than Orochimaru's had been. This master's skin was like silk, whereas his old master's skin had been rough, and to an extent dry. Especially if he didn't have lotions and oils rubbed into his pale flesh.

Blue eyes cracked open and Arashi gaze him a puzzled look. Blushing, Naruto leaned down and gently ran a soft pink tongue over the man's neck.

The puzzlement turned to surprise and Arashi jerked away, getting tangled in the sheets and tumbling to the ground. Sputtering, he resurfaced and gaped at the blond, "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion. Odd. Orochimaru loved that move. "Do you not like being licked, Master?" He inquired, crawling over to the fallen man.

"M-Master?! What are you talking about?" Arashi croaked out, scooting back form the approaching boy.

Said boy frowned again, confusion turning to bewilderment, "Don't you want me, Master?"

"N-not like that! I'm your father!"

Naruto stared at him blankly, "But you took me away from my master, men only do that when they want the pet for themselves." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was.

Arashi shook his head quickly, "N-no, Naruto. I could never want you like that… I saved you from him; I _freed_ you because you are my son!"

Free. Father. Son. The man spoke the words like they were the most amazing things in existence.

Naruto wished to the Gods he knew what they were.

The man stood shakily, "Look, I, uh, have to go talk to Itachi… you just, er, stay here… ok?"

The blond haired boy bowed his head as the man quickly rushed from the room. Small, slender hands gripped the sheets and his sky-like eyes watered. _I could never want you like that._ Lips quivered, and Naruto fought to hold back the tears. His master didn't want him… his master refused to acknowledge him in the only thing he knew how to do. Why had the man ripped him away from his loving master, only to push him away?

…Why did the man allow him to live only to brush aside his life's purpose?

His master was very cruel.

---

Arashi pounded on the younger males door violently, "OPEN UP, ITACHI!"

A moment later, a disgruntled looking Uchiha opened the door to glare at his business partner, "What is it, Arashi-sama."

The tone held his true meaning: This had better be important or I will kill you.

"N-Naruto he…" Arashi shook his head and gripped his hair roughly in exasperation.

Itachi raised a delicate brow, "…he…?"

"HE TRIED TO SEDUCE ME!"

Itachi sighed.

His mentor was sure an idiot.

"Does this surprise you…?"

Arashi looked at him blankly, "Uh, yeah…"

"Think about it, Arashi-sama. The boy was a sex slave," Arashi cringed and refused to meet Itachi's eyes as he rebuked him in an annoyed tone, "seduction and pleasure are the only thing he knows. You come, and take him away from his master… what should he think?"

"I… I guess that makes sense…"

"Hn." Itachi agreed, moving to slam the door in the blond man's face.

"WAIT!"

"…" Itachi slowly looked up at him, eyes narrow and flashing.

Arashi gulped, for he knew it was dangerous to anger a sleep-deprived Uchiha, "W-what should I do?"

The raven haired man stared at him impassively, as if the answer was obvious.

The blond suddenly grinned and turned away, "You're right, thanks!" He chirped, marching away with purposeful strides.

"…" Itachi shook his head in bewilderment. How could a man be as powerful as Arashi Uzumaki and still be such…

Such…

An idiot.

He couldn't help but pity the Naruto boy.

And hope the child inherited his mother's intelligence, not his father's.

---

When Arashi had finally found himself back in front of the room he and Naruto shared, he took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Blue eyes looked up at him timidly, and Arashi felt like running away all over again.

Yesterday he was blissfully ignorant that he had any offspring. Today, he had a sex-slave for a son… But, how could he leave his only child with that monster?

Smiling as reassuringly as he could, he sat on the edge of the bed, "Naruto… I think we need to talk."

And he paused, debating the best way to explain things to him.

In the end, Naruto still didn't understand.

"You… took me from him… but do not want me for yourself?"

"Right." Arashi nodded, hoping he looked calmer than he felt.

"But that… does not make sense…"

"Of course it does," Arashi murmured, leaning forward and propping his head in his hands, "I'm your father; it's only natural for me to want to help you."

And Naruto nodded, as if he understood.

Arashi beamed at him and congratulated himself on a job well done.

---

Naruto didn't understand this man.

The foreigner who spoke of bonds, and family.

Words the blond boy had no comprehension of.

Shaking his head as he looked at the slumbering man of the north, he readjusted the oversized shirt the man—his 'father'—had given him as he shuffled to the bathroom and silently shut the door behind him. When he turned, he had thought perhaps the other man was here, too, but realized this could not be as he was sound asleep in the other room.

Gulping, the blond edged closer to the anxious looking golden haired figure in the bathroom, and gently reached his hand out, brushing against skin cold as glass. Blinking, Naruto realized that this boy… was himself. Tan skin, golden hair, and cloudy blue eyes…

Was this really…?

Him?

Naruto drew his hand back, and watched his duplicate do the same.

Why… did his new master…

Have his face?

-----------------

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stained**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Warnings: um… more attempted incent ('cause uzumakicest is HOT giggles) and random perverseness on the author's part. Yer. And sex-slave mentality.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Three: Long Way Home**_

_**---**_

Naruto understood.

He finally understood!

He grinned at his other self in the glass, and his—what was it called again? Re… Reflection? Yes! His reflection!—smiled back at him brightly. His new master, Arashi-sama, must have been a little put off because they looked alike! Maybe his master had self-esteem issues? And their looking alike was what he had called a 'father/son' relationship… so… yeah! He would just have to try harder for his new master, help him get over his little problem.

With a final nod, he gave himself a positive two thumbs up.

Orochimaru trained him to be the best sex slave, anywhere! And there was no way he would let his beloved previous master down.

…Even if it meant cheering his new master up.

---

Arashi yawned lazily as he stretched out on the hotel bed and winced in pain as a spring dug into his back. Ugh. These cheap little hotels in Sound were horrid… Old, dusty, smelly… and he wondered if the water actually worked in the bathroom. And if it was sanitary. Cringing in disgust, he rolled himself out of bed and ran a hand sleepily through his bed-mussed hair.

Wary eyes took in the dim, dingy room, searching for what his sleep bogged brain had deemed his mini-Arashi. His son… Fuck… Arashi groaned, shaking his head tiredly. It was too early to deal with this.

His _son_…

…Who had tried to _molest_ him last night.

The sound of the bathroom door opening alerted Arashi to the presence of his sex-minded, uh, son.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and put on his best smile (which was hard to do, considering it was so… damn… EARLY) as he looked up at the blushing blond boy, "Good morning, Naruto. Sleep well?"

Naruto nodded shyly, playing with the hem of a white shirt that was much too big for him. Blinking dumbly, Arashi wondered where the blond had gotten it… and mentally smacking himself when he spotted his open suitcase on the dresser. His attention shifted back to the younger male as he shuffled over and sat on the edge of the bed, blue eyes looking up at him timidly.

Arashi gulped slightly, "Er, is something wrong?"

Blond locks of hair shook and Naruto edged away, drawing little patterns onto the quilt with his finger.

A delicate eyebrow raised and Arashi shrugged away the blond boy's odd behavior and stretched again, moving hands to rub out the kinks in his neck. A small tan hand laid over his gently, and Arashi turned to look at the still blushing boy, "Uh, what is it?"

"D-Do you want me to rub our neck for you?"

Arashi wanted to squeal over how cute the blond sounded but restrained himself, "Sure, if you want…?"

Naruto beamed at him brightly and shifted to sit behind the man and laid warm hands on the man's taut muscles, gently rubbing in soothing circular motions. Blue eyes closed and Arashi moaned out his approval. Maybe having Naruto around wouldn't be so bad…

Well, maybe…

Soft, full lips brushed against his neck as Naruto mewled heatedly in his ear, "Arashi-sama… your muscles are so _stiff_… But your skin feels so _soft_… and _warm_…"

Arashi couldn't help but think there were ulterior meanings to those words. But, damn, those hands felt so good…

Those gentle, mischievous hands wormed their way around to his front to rub against his smooth, toned chest and Arashi could almost feel himself slipping away under the hypnotic ministrations of those damnably gifted hands…

Something was buzzing in the back of his head, warning him, YELLING at him to make the boy stop… but, damn… _those hands…_

Arashi let his head tip back and he hummed his approval as the hands slid down further, toying playfully at the edge of the man's soft pants. Soft lips and a warm tongue were dancing over his neck, worshipping the skin there, and Arashi could feel the blood rushing from his brain to other more… desirable places. The body shifted, and Arashi was gently pushed down onto the bed, searing lips nipping and lapping at his collarbone. Skilled hands tugged down the barrier between their skin and the mouth lapping at his neck and chest moved down to explore a toned stomach, before giving a tentative, almost shy lick to the head of Arashi's hardening member.

Breath hissed and Arashi's fingers fisted in soft, silky hair. Oh God… that tongue…

A warm tongue ran across the underside of his length, moving to swirl around the tip and turned into a gently suck. Teeth gently rubbed against the heated flesh as the mouth was pushed lower, taking in more of the engorged organ. Arashi let out a strangled groan, fighting to keep himself from thrusting violently into the hot, burning mouth sucking on his cock. Smooth fingers wrapped around the base of his member, and slowly started to stroke in time with his suddenly frenzied sucking, and Arashi gasped, eyes widening, as he came into the mouth surrounding him.

The body shifted again to straddle his lap, and a warm breath purred into his ear as Arashi lay there, panting, "Arashi-sama… you taste so goooood…"

Blue eyes blinked open groggily and he stared into the hazy blue eyes so similar to his own. Eyes belonging to his son. Eyes that belonged to the mouth that had just…

Oh… Fuck… NO.

With an unmanly scream, Arashi pushed the blushing teen off his lap and was only vaguely aware of a surprised yelp of pain when his son-SON SON SON!!! FUCK—tumbled off the bed and onto the floor as he sprinted out of the room, tugging his pants up as he went.

---

Red eyes slowly turned to stare at his bedroom door, where some incredibly idiotic moron was currently pounding.

Probably Arashi again.

Sighing once, a sound so soft and short it was almost inaudible, he stood gracefully from his chair and went to answer the incessant… knocking.

Of course. He was right. Arashi stood at the door, looking flushed and horror-struck.

"What is it, Arashi-san?"

"N-Naruto, he just, I, we, OH MY GOD!" The stuttering man shrieked, waving his hands around madly.

"You just…?" Itachi drawled lazily.

"He… He… We…"

"If you don't spit it out, Arashi, I'm going to close this door…"

In your stuttering, idiotic face. This was mentally added, of course.

"HE JUST SUCKED ME!" Arashi wailed, banging his head against the doorframe, "I'M A HORRIBEL FATHER!!"

This was… an incredible waste of his time.

"And you point…?"

Big blue eyes blinked at him dumbly, "What do you mean, what's my point?!" He stood up and began waving his arms around once again, "HE'S MY SON!"

"So?" Itachi drawled, boredom lacing his tone, "It's not as if he can become pregnant…"

Arashi twitched violently, "Is that the way you think about your brother?"

A look of utter disgust crosses Itachi's face, "That is different, Arashi-san."

"HOW SO!?" The blond snapped back, aggravated.

"Sasuke is a brooding, insolent brat."

Arashi proceeded to bang his head against the wall again.

Itachi debated shutting the door on the man he, for some reason he couldn't fathom right now, respected.

"I KNOW!"

Mentally, Itachi groaned. That was the idiotic idea voice.

"You talk to him!"

Itachi raised a slender eyebrow.

"Yeah! Every time I go near him he tries something! He'll listen to you!" Arashi cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Itachi stared him in the eye and replied flatly, "No."

"Come on, pleeeaaaase?"

"…No."

"Itachi…" Arashi whined pleadingly.

"No."

"Do it," Arashi growled, "or I'll make Sasuke you're assistant."

Itachi studied the man for a moment, before muttering, "Room number?"

---

This was complete and utter idiocy. The leader of the world-renounced corporation Akatsuki was a fool, an idiot, and a complete buffoon. Itachi wondered how on earth the hyperactive man had ever even come into power with the mafia-like company.

Then he remembered the man had killed all the previous leaders.

Hmm.

The man could kill a hundred skilled fighters, could threaten his partners, but could not take on one sex-crazed boy.

How shameful.

Oh, how horrible it would be for the company if word got out.

Purple lacquered nails rested on a tarnished door knob and he deftly pushed the old, rotting plank of wood open.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he took in the empty room. Frowning slightly, he glanced over to check the room number again and he nodded to himself as he stepped in, tugging the door closed behind him. Cringing at the state of the room, so much like his own, he stepped around the discarded clothes and reminded himself to rebuke his idiot leader for not cleaning up after himself.

A muffled sob caught his attention, and he edged around the mussed bed, turning his nose up at the… mess… and looked down at the huddled figure on the other side. Naruto sat there, knees plastered against his chest as he sobbed gently, shoulders shaking.

Frowning slightly at the pathetic scene, he crouched next to the child and poked the quivering tan shoulder.

The blond made a yelp of surprise, head whipping around to meet deep eyes the color of a blood sky and quickly whipped the tears from his eyes, "I-Itachi-sama…"

Sighing to himself once, he stood and offered a hand to the child. Blue eyes regarded the hand anxiously as a shivering hand timidly clasped it and allowed the other to pull him up.

"A-Arigato, Itachi-sama…" The blond murmured, glancing away, bangs shrouding his eyes.

Itachi made to sit on the bed, but quickly decided against it, opting instead to sit on the desk chair. He motioned the teen over, and Naruto edged closer, awkwardly sitting on the older teen's lap, a blush tainting his cheeks. Pale hands smoothed away the blond hair, and shifted to tilt a delicate chin to face him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

The blond shivered slightly at the warm, deep voice and stuttered out, "A-Anou, Itachi-sama… am I... U-ugly?"

A slender brow rose, "Ugly?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yeah… Arashi-sama gets scared every time I try to touch him, and I thought… maybe… he was shy… but… after I tried to help him with that, he got angry and pushed me away…"

Itachi tried to keep back the smirk that was threatening to tug across his lips. The boy was too naïve for his own good.

"So… Maybe he thinks I'm… ugly?"

The would-be smirk turned into a slight frown—which granted, wasn't much different form his normal expression anyway—as he regarded the handsome teen. Naruto was… colored much like his leader was. And yet, there was something in his eyes the older idiotic man did not possess. Arashi was delusional about the world, a fool who thought hard work could achieve anything. Naruto did not possess those childish ideals. He accepted his place, no matter how low, and bloomed there.

He could respect that.

"No, Naruto-kun, you are not ugly."

"I-I'm not?" Naruto whispered, wide, shiny blue eyes looking up at him.

Itachi shook his head slightly.

"Then… why does Arashi-sama…?"

A devious idea entered Itachi's brain and he considered it for a moment.

"How have you been approaching him?"

Naruto blinked curiously, "How?"

"Hm."

"W-well, I've been kinda subtly, I guess… g-gentle…?"

Itachi sighed and patted the boy's blond hair, "There is your mistake, Naruto-kun."

"It is?"

"Hm. Arashi-sensei likes to be dominated by his underling."

Blue eyes widened in understanding and Naruto nodded vigorously, "I see, I see! Arigato, Itachi-sama!" He cried, hugging the taller man hard, a bright and happy blush dusting his cheeks.

Itachi fought back his own blush as he sat awkwardly, not sure where to place his hands.

--------------

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stained**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, people. I'm a bad author. T-T **_

_**And… I need a beta. Ugh. hits head on desk as she rereads her chapter**_

_**AND Finally, I drew a pic of SexSlave!Naruto, it's up on my deviant account (there's a link in my profile). Sadly, my scanner ate the friggin colors, so... it didn't come out TOO well, but still looks perdy good. **_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Four: Ring Around the Roses**_

_**---**_

Arashi should have known something was up as soon as his son walked through the doorway completely ignoring him. Blinking dumbly, he watched his young son—whom, he noted, look years younger without all of the horrid makeup—plop down in an empty chair next to a silent Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at the stoic as ever teen, taking in his unusually lax manner and slight smirk.

Red eyes glanced up and met suspicious blue, and the Uchiha mimicked the Uzumaki by raising his own delicate, dark brow.

Something was definitely going on.

And something told Arashi that he wasn't going to like it one little bit.

Sighing, he shook his head and turned away from the obviously plotting pair and went back to picking at the so-called continental breakfast the dingy hotel provided them.

---

Naruto grinned to himself as he nibbled on a random cookie from the tray and stole a quick glance at his new Master. The blond man was eyeing the muffin tray with something akin to suspicious want, and he smiled fondly. His new Master was such an odd man… Although, Naruto thought, perhaps odd was an understatement; especially when the man began sniffing the blueberry muffin as if it was some kind of evil entity out to destroy him.

Maybe the man bordered on deranged?

"Itachi-sama," Naruto whispered, inconspicuously elbowing the man in the gut, "What is he doing?"

Bored red eyes glanced at the younger Uzumaki before slowly drifting over to the elder.

"I believe he is sniffing the muffin."

Naruto slowly nodded. He knew that!

"But… why?"

Itachi shrugged and stared suspiciously at his own cookie before taking a dainty bite off the side, "Arashi-sama suffers from paranoia."

"Paranoia?" The blond blinked, tipping his head to the side curiously.

"Hn. He thinks all foreign foods are dangerous."

"…Oh."

Both teens turned back to watch the older blond man picking the muffin apart, as if expecting to find some kind of explosive device hidden in it's depths.

Sighing, Itachi stood and bushed his hair, which Naruto thought to be perhaps the most well-cared-for and prettiest hair he had ever seen, out of his eyes and smoothed out his black coat.

"Are you going somewhere, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked, polishing off his cookie in one big bite.

"Hn. I need supplies."

Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion as the older blond choked on his muffin with a strangled laugh.

"Can I come too?"

The elder teen looked down at him thoughtfully, as if debating the pros and cons of the request, during which time Naruto plastered on his most hopeful look and batted long, luscious eyelashes. Itachi sighed and nodded.

---

Itachi combed long, lacquered nails through his hair for the third time that day, cursing the lack of good conditioner in the Gods-forsaken town. What kind of cheap ass convenience store didn't have Herbal Essence Conditioner when they DID sell the shampoo? And all of these lesser brands… it was disgraceful! Like he would ever commit such a heinous crime by using these… these… lard buckets disguised as shampoo bottles!

These charlatans didn't even have Suave!

"Itachi-sama…?"

Sighing slightly in aggravation (though the untrained ear would not have picked up the subtle sound) as he turned to look down at his shorter companion, "Hn?"

"Why are we standing in front of the shampoo aisle?"

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hn?"

Tan arms crossed and the boy pouted, "Are you going to pick something out?"

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hn?"

Itachi wondered if the boy could understand his 'Hn's or if perhaps he was used to receiving a vague answer.

"What kind are you looking for?"

"…Hn."

The blond sighed and fidgeted slightly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy who obviously wanted to say something else.

Which, knowing the hyperactive, sleep-depriving, simpleton of an Uzumaki that he had become well-acquainted with the night before (against his will, of course) he would undoubtedly say something shortly.

"Itachi-sama?"

The Uchiha hated always being right.

"Hn?"

"You already have shampoo… so why are you in this aisle? I thought you ran out of conditioner." Naruto quipped, pointing to the rack behind them where several bottles of conditioner sat innocently mocking him.

Slowly, Itachi turned and glared at the offending rack before snatching a bottle of Herbal Essence (apple blossom, of course) and marching to the cash register with a beaming Naruto in tow. Glaring viciously at the overly perky cashier and snapping that no, he did not want her number, he grunted at the blond to follow him back to the hotel and to stop his bloody skipping.

Again, as the blond dutifully stopped said skipping, he wondered if the blond really could understand his make-shift language of 'hn's and grunts.

---

Arashi looked up from his place at the hotel circulation desk, ear pressed against the receiver, and nodded to the two in greeting before turning back to the blatantly obvious one-sided conversation. Annoyed fingers tapped against the chipped wooden surface as he groaned, eyes rolling back in aggravation.

Itachi raised a slender brow as he gave his own nod of greeting, sliding into one of the overly stuffed chairs. Naruto sitting across from him, watching in rampant curiosity as the blond man barked orders into the cheap piece of plastic.

"Itachi-sama?"

Naruto could have sworn the man groaned in annoyance.

"Hn?"

"Who is Arashi-sama talking to?"

"Hn." The man replied, picking up a rather old newspaper. Naruto nodded, taking his 'hn' as an 'I don't know, so don't ask me stupid question.'

His attention was diverted back to Arashi when the man groaned and slammed the receiver back down.

"What is it, Arashi-sama?" Itachi muttered in monotone, not even looking up from the outdated and yellowing newsprint.

"Your darling little brother is getting into fights with Subaku again."

Naruto looked over at Itachi in surprise, "You have a younger brother, Itachi-sama?"

"Hn. Sasuke." Was the annoyed grunt of confirmation.

"Oh yes," Arashi grinned, eyes crinkling in amusement, recapturing the blonde's interest, "annoying little brat, but we keep him around to keep our female employees in check. He's your age, I think."

"Is Sasuke a slave too?" Naruto asked curiously.

Arashi blinked dumbly for a moment before quickly shaking his head, "No, no. He just works for me, like Itachi here."

"Oh…" The blond nodded, "Like how Kabuto-san worked for Orochimaru-sama?"

Confusion passed over the younger blond momentarily as the older stiffened and narrowed his blue eyes before the smile was slapped back into place, "Yes, like Kabuto."

"I take it we are needed, Arashi-sama?" Itachi cut in, placing the newspaper back down in its original position.

"Ah," Arashi nodded gravely, "Kakashi says he refuses to be put in the middle of those two again. Especially after what happened last time…"

Itachi nodded gravely, standing.

"Going somewhere?" Arashi teased.

His only response was a glare as Itachi snatched up his bag of hair care product and swept away.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the men didn't properly discipline this misbehaving boy if he was such a pain.

He bet the kid was a spoiled brat.

---

Sasuke sneezed, black eyes narrowing.

Was someone talking about him? Scowling, he glared at the pink haired leech that hung off his arm and snapped, "Will you go away already?"

Green eyes filled with tears and Sakura whined shrilly, "But Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and attempted to dislodge his arm from the banshee's clutches.

---

Naruto paused outside the car door, blinking at the dark, slightly reflecting surface of the tinted window. Slowly, he reached out and let his fingers graze the glass, a slight smile gracing his tanned features. His reflection stared back at him with the same gentle glow; though no where near as clear as the one in the bathroom mirror.

"Itachi-sama," Naruto quipped, looking at the taller man's double through the glass, "I can see you!"

Red eyes rolled as the dark haired knight ushered him into the car.

Naruto paused, turning to look at him with wide, awed eyes, "Wow!"

"Hn?"

"Your hair… it's so… PRETTY!" Naruto squealed, glomping onto the older teen and running his delicate, tan fingers through the soft, silky black hair.

Itachi opted to ignore the older Uzumaki's roaring laughter in favor of twitching and attempting to dislodge the clinging blond teen from his hair.

Laugh all you want now, Arashi… but soon… soon you will pay!

Leaning forward, Itachi whispered in the blond boy's ear as he shoved him in the car, "You remember your plan, yes?"

Naruto blinked back at him cutely for a moment before nodding vigorously, "Yeah! I will win him over, or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

Itachi thought his eagerness to be slightly adorable… and yet… still headache inducing.

---

"Oh my God, did you hear?" Sakura gasped as she reattached herself to Sasuke's arm.

"Go away."

Sakura ignored his demand and continued, "I heard Arashi-sama and Itachi-san brought some kid back with them! And Kakashi, he saw them when they arrived you know, said the kid looked JUST like Arashi!"

Ino, who was busy clinging to Sasuke's other arm, whipped her head around to stare at Sakura, thunder struck, "Do you think he's Arashi's illegitimate love child?"

"He could be!" Sakura replied, nodding gravely, still ignoring Sasuke's attempts to free himself, "Arashi-sama is quite the looker, and I bet he had LOTS of mistresses back in the day!"

"Does it occur to you that it is WRONG that you are discussing your boss's sex life?" Sasuke snapped, jerking his arms back and forth in an attempt to dislodge his two leeches.

They ignored Sasuke in favor of continuing their gossip, "And I hear he even has the same eyes!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! And they got him from that old, ugly man's place! What was his name…?"

"Eromaru?"

"No, no… Roachmaru?"

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Sasuke… wanted to hang himself.

------------------

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Stained

By: Madd Envy Freak

A/N: Man, long time in updating… I know. LOL. Yeah. So, my parents and I just moved, right? Well, all their crap is still in MY room, so I have like… a two foot wide walking path and that's it. –Deadpans-

Warnings: INCEST.

---

Chapter Five: Prince of Thieves

---

Naruto bounced next to Itachi as they walked down the hallway (well, Naruto skipped and Itachi stalked), a gentle hum rumbling from his tiny chest. Eager blue eyes took in the various paintings lining the walls—so different from his previous master's decorations—and the vases full of wild, exotic flowers sitting underneath clear, arched windows.

"Nah, Itachi-sama!"

Itachi sighed slightly, a small almost inaudible noise, as he glanced at the bubbly blond beside him, "What?"

"What's that flower called?" Naruto asked cheerfully, motioning to a large purple and white flower nestled between a bunch of bright yellow daisies.

"An iris." Itachi drawled lazily, hands sliding into his pockets.

"An iris?" Naruto repeated to himself with a smile, "Like the iris in an eye?"

Itachi raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "Not quite."

"Oh…" Naruto pouted for a moment, and Itachi wondered if the boy would be silent. "Nah, Itachi-sama?"

Of course he wouldn't.

"Why do they call it an iris if they don't mean an eye?"

"I do not know, Naruto."

Naruto frowned at the flower, bottom lips nibbled by pearly white teeth, "Is it because it looks like an eye?"

Itachi turned to the boy and asked with a self-suffering sigh, "Why would you say that?"

"Well," Naruto chirped, oblivious to his companion's annoyance, "it reminds me of an eye! The dark center is like the purple, the purple is the iris, and the white edges of the flower are the whites of the eye!"

Itachi paused, glancing again at the flower.

It was… strangely accurate to Naruto's description.

"Perhaps." He admitted, turning away and returning to his previous journey towards the spare rooms.

"Nah, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi groaned.

Did this kid ever shut up?

---

"Really?" Sakura whispered, eyes widening.

"Yeah!" Ino nodded vigorously, "I heard he's staying in the guest's chambers! The really nice ones, too, out by Itachi's room!"

Sasuke looked up from his pathetic attempts to dislodge the gossiping girls and his eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother, "Itachi?"

Ino squealed and bobbed her head up and down quickly, "Yup! Chouji said he saw them walking past the kitchen together going off that way after Arashi-sama's meeting.

Sasuke nodded to himself, no loner listening to the two women and began to march towards his brother's room. Sakura and Ino blinked, raising an eyebrow at each other before shrugging and dashing after their uninterested love-interest.

---

Kakashi snorted into his wine glass as he raised an eyebrow at his previous teacher, "He tried to molest you?"

Next to him, Jiriaya laughed heartily, flipping his mane of long white hair away form his face, "From what I saw of the kid that's not a bad thing."

"Sensei!" Arashi gasped in disbelief, staring in horror at his own former teacher, "He's my SON! It's not right!"

"Who cares?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask, eye curling into his perverted-happy-face, "If he's cute, I wouldn't complain."

"He's not your son." Arashi retorted with a scowl.

"He's a trained bed-slave," Jiriaya drawled, "it's his job. And he has never met you, so the whole concept of 'wrong' doesn't mean shit to him."

The blond man shook his head with a sigh, "He's only the way he is because that damned Bastard Orochimaru trained him to be that way to get back at me!"

Kakashi shrugged, "What's done is done. You can't change the past, Arashi-sensei."

Jiriaya nodded, grinning broadly, "Here, here! All you can do now is screw his hot little ass!" With a hearty cheer, ignoring his glaring student, he downed his Sake in a quick gulp.

"You're both hopeless…" Arashi muttered in exasperation, holding his face in his hands, "And I'm surrounded by perverts."

---

Sasuke stormed through the door of his brother's room, not even pausing to knock, "ITACHI!"

Bored red eyes looked up at him from their previous task of rearranging his hair brushes to glare, "What it is, little brother?"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Sakura whined, plowing into the room with Ino in tow, "Don't hurt Itachi-sama too bad!"

Itachi felt a vein in his forehead twitch at the sudden amount of noise in his room. First, he had the abnormally hyper blond to look after, now he had his inferiority-complex suffering brother to deal with. Did Sasuke even know what he was complaining about this time? Probably not… and to make it worse, his little cheering squad was here as well!

At least Naruto made up for his annoying presence by being cute.

Sasuke was just plain annoying.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! We don't want Arashi-sama mad at you!"

"Will you two go away?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the two simpering females.

Itachi shook his head and turned away from the horrible excuse for a circus act.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Itachi!" Sasuke snarled, rolling up his sleeves and taking a threatening step forward.

"Go away little brother. I don't have time to play with you right now."

"You bastard!" Sasuke hissed, hot anger flashing in his eyes.

"Itachi-sama!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at the bouncing bundle of blond energy that had just pranced into the room, and three of the four gasped.

"Oh my gawd!" Sakura whispered, "He looks just like Arashi-sama!"

Ino nodded in awe, jaw dropping to the floor.

Sasuke's own eyes widened slightly as he stared at the radiant creature that was latching itself onto Itachi.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked flatly, looking down at the big blue eyes looking up at him.

"Do you have any rope?"

"…rope?"

"Ah! I couldn't find any rope for our… plan." The boy trailed off, looking around shiftily as a devious smirk settled onto his lips.

"I'll check." Itachi replied vaguely.

"Thank you!" Naruto squealed, hugging him around the waist, before noting the other three staring at him, "Eep! Who are these people, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi sighed heavily, "My little brother Sasuke and his harem."

Blue eyes widened in understanding as he darted over to Sasuke, a wide grin on his face, "Ah, so you're a bed-slave like me, huh? That's what Arashi meant by you keeping the girls _in order_!" He gave Sasuke a knowing wink as he grasped the dumbstruck boy's hands and shook them vigorously, "I'm Naruto!"

Sakura was the first to recover from the shock of the accusation, save Itachi who was smirking to himself, acting as if the others weren't there, "You brat!" She snapped, hitting Naruto upside the head, "Sasuke isn't a bed-slave!"

Crystal blue eyes watered and he whimpered, edging back towards Itachi, "Liar! He is too a slave! Neh, right, Itachi-sama!"

Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke shook his head, shooting a glare at his older brother, "I am NOT a slave. I work for Arashi-sama."

Naruto frowned, arms crossing over his lithe chest, "What? That's stupid. You look like a bed-slave!"

Now it was Ino's turn to hit Naruto over the head as Sasuke fumed, "Are you saying Sasuke-kun looks like a whore!"

Naruto whined loudly, glomping onto Itachi's side, "Whores aren't the same as bed-slave stupid!" With a pout, he buried his face in the unresponsive Itachi's cloak, "Right, Itachi-sama!"

"Hn."

"See?" Naruto gloated, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I assure you, dobe," Sasuke growled out, "I am not a bed-slave."

Naruto frowned at that, eyebrows knitting together and bottom lip jutting out as he pondered the boy's words, "Well, if you aren't, who is? Obviously not the pink haired girl; her forehead's too big and her voice is too annoying."

Ino burst out laughing, doubled over as her shoulders shook violently. Sasuke, for his part, smirked in amusement at the blonde's accurate comments while Itachi coughed once to stop himself from chuckling.

Sakura, however, didn't think the observation funny in the least.

"Why you little brat!" She hissed, stalking forward, "I'm going to beat you--"

Itachi turned slowly, crimson orbs meeting green as he drawled out lazily, voice laced with violent undertones, "I would refrain from abusing your boss's son, Haruno-san."

Sakura shrunk back, cowering slightly from the elder Uchiha.

Sighing once to himself and puling open one of the drawers of his dresser, Itachi rummaged through the material and clothes within before puling out an expensive looking silk shirt. With elegant ease, he ripped the shirt into strips and passed them to Naruto, drawling, "Here, use this."

Naruto's eyes grew big and he grinned at the older teen, shouting a quick "Thank you, Itachi-sama" as he raced out the door.

Finally, turning towards his three other uninvited guests he snapped waspishly, "Get out."

Sasuke, apparently not foreshadowing his own impending doom, watched the blonde's retreating back before he turned back to his brother, "Why does he needs ties?"

Scowling, Itachi ushered the three out and slammed the door in their faces.

Fools didn't need to know anything.

---

Naruto grinned to himself as he tucked the ribbons of silk into his pocket, smoothing out his clothes as he rapped on his Master's door. After a few minutes and a disgruntled shout from within, a sleepy and irritated Arashi opened the heavy oak door to blink down groggily at his son, "Naruto?"

The younger blond looked towards the floor, plastering on his most innocent face as big, shimmering blue eyes looked up towards the taller man, "I… wanted to apologize for the way I've been avoiding you, Arashi-sama…" The boy pouted cutely, toeing the ground.

Arashi's natural suspicious tendencies turned to mush as bright big blue eyes looked up at him from under a curtain of golden hair as the boy sniffled cutely. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Arashi smiled down at the angelic teen and stepped to the side, ushering him in, "Come on in, Naruto-kun, so we can talk, and don't worry. I'm not mad."

Naruto nodded cutely as he shuffled into the room, attempting to keep the devious smirk from ruining his innocent façade. He plopped onto the bed, hands sliding into his pockets as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Arashi smiled down at him as he sat next to the blond, his weight causing the bed to sink slightly.

"So, is something the matter?" Arashi asked slowly, still unused to all this… fatherly stuff.

Naruto shifted to face his Master, eyes darkening as he observed the now fidgeting man.

"I think I figured it out, Arashi-sama…"

"Y-yeah?" Arashi chuckled and had to fight to keep from choking on the air that caught in his lungs as his son positively leered at him.

"Oh yes…" Naruto drawled, pushing the taller blond back roughly, catching him off guard and whipping the ties from his pockets, "I wasn't being… persuasive enough."

Oh shit. SHIT. And, FUCKING SHIT were the only things running through Arashi's brain-dead mind as his son tied him to the bedpost. Well, this was definitely not good. Nope.

Shit.

"Naruto, you need to untie me. Now." Arashi demanded calmly, not betraying his inner freaking out.

Naruto straddled the elder's hips and looked down at him calmly, a smirk twisting his face, "No."

"N-no!? I'm your, uh, master! Yeah! You have to listen to me!"

The blond teen snorted and ripped his Master's shirt off, lusty blue eyes trailing down a tan and toned body with a lecherous leer, "The only thing I need to do is my duty, Arashi-sama… and what you need to do is… shut the hell up and fuck me."

Arashi gulped, his throat suddenly going dry and his body stiffening in places it really should NOT be stiffening, "Naruto… this is an order… get off."

"Shut the hell up, Arashi-sama." Naruto hissed, jerking the man's loose lounging pants down along with his boxers.

A sharp gasp tore from Arashi's throat as his half-hard member was exposed to the chilly air. The blond above him smirked viciously, a sharp tongue darting out to lick at plump pink lips subconsciously as his smoldering eyes locked onto identical blue ones, "Well, well… Arashi-sama…" Arashi let out a strangled cry as Naruto dragged his nails across the heated flesh, "Looks like you want me after all…"

"D-Damn it…" The older man groaned, panting slightly from the useless effort of trying to release his hands from their bonds. Trying to calm his breathing, he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the blinding pleasure centered around his stroked member, "We can't be doing… this…"

"Why?" Naruto purred, shifting down to lick lazily at his Master's hard flesh.

Why? What a good question. Arashi knew there was a good reason… what was it again? Damn. It was sure hard to concentrate when his son was sucking on his cock like a lollipop.

Son?

Oh, yeah.

Arashi jerked his hips away from his son's mouth, snapping, "Damn it, Naruto, that's incest! It's WRONG!"

Naruto sighed heavily and shimmied out of his clothes with a shrug, "So?"

So? Good reasoning.

NO! Arashi shook his head to clear his thought, "Damn it, Naruto! STOP!"

"You say 'stop'… but…" Tiny hands trailed up his master's flesh and Arashi couldn't keep himself from moaning when a warm thumb slid over the head, "Your body says 'yes'… You want to fuck me, Arashi-sama?"

"No…" Arashi groaned, shaking his head in denial.

"Liar…" Naruto growled as he pulled back to straddle his Master's hips, guiding the engorged cock to his entrance, "You want to fuck me raw, don't you, Arashi-sama…?"

The older man couldn't even find it in himself to deny the very accurate claim as a tight ass impaled itself on him. Naruto groaned slightly, fighting back a wince as he rocked his hips roughly, setting a harsh and violent pace. Blue eyes snapped open, and Arashi watched in dumbstruck awe as the angelic incubus worked his body like a snake, twisting and arching in a dance to inaudible music. It was like… watching a snake dance to a charmers flute. Mesmerized by the panting and flushed face, he bucked his hips up into the divine heat and all sense of morality and honor and right or wrong left him as he came with a shuddered cry, head thrown back as his body was clutched in the throws of passion.

Panting, Naruto slid off his sated master, smirking down slight as he breathed out, "You seemed to enjoy that… Arashi-sama…"

Blue eyes fluttered closed and Arashi let sleep take his exhausted body.

------------------

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stained**

**By: Madd Envy Freak**

**Warnings: Past mention of Shota, Yaoi, Lemons, Angsty-ness, OOCness**

**A/N: For those of you who view Orochimaru as an unfeeling, evil monster and don't want to see him any other way: don't read anymore. Yes, you heard me right; this chapter portrays him POSITIVLY. –gasp-**

**Of! And flashbacks! (But not who you'd expect them from)**

**---**

**Chapter Six: To Love a Mockingbird**

**---**

This master was nothing like his old one. A delicate tanned nose crinkled slightly as the blond child observed his new golden keeper. Orochimaru had been pale, dark, and sensual like the moon; Arashi was bright, energetic, and warm like the sun. Itachi-san reminded him of his former master, in a way. They both had the same ebony hair, and cold, emotionless eyes.

It was at random times like this that he missed his Orochimaru; when he was lying naked with the taller blond man. Even as bright as he was, he offered no real warmth to Naruto's slimmer, chilled body. A smile tugged across his lips as he turned away from the slumbering man.

Orochimaru… had been so kind to him. Naruto let his eyes drift shut as he recalled all the times Orochimaru had let him sneak into his chambers during thunderstorms as a child; the way his long, pale, cold fingers rubbed his back and kept him warm. Even when Orochimaru was angry, he never once raised a hand against the boy—unlike this man who seemed to resort to violence when surprised. Naruto pouted to himself, shivering, missing the ways Orochimaru would hold him after their nightly escapades between the sheets.

He turned cold, accusing eyes to Arashi and sniffed as he quickly turned away.

This man offered him no warmth at all and he would never be able to return to his beloved master, Orochimaru. Because this damned man had stolen him away.

And for that, he hated him.

A yawn broke him out of his dark thoughts and he turned to his awakening master with a weak smile, forcing his lips to turn up at the corners when they would really just rather stay in a pout, "Good morning, Arashi-sama."

Eyes only a shade darker than his own blinked dumbly for a minute, staring at the smaller, rounder face that could have belonged on his childhood portrait, before screaming and pushing the soft, naked body away from him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he let out a surprised yelp as he was, once again, thrown from the bed to the floor as his master struggled to get his clothes back on and rush from the room. Wincing as he pushed himself up from the hardwood below his aching body, Naruto clambered back on the blood-stained bed to rub at the bruise on his elbow.

He wondered, briefly, what he had done wrong this time.

---

Itachi had been having a pleasant dream.

In fact, it was so pleasant, he was ready to kill whoever was pounding on his door at--he paused his mental torture of his soon-to-be victim to check his alarm clock—five thirty in the _god damned _morning.

The raven haired man didn't often have pleasant dreams.

Thus, when he was gifted with the vision of his family getting butchered like the cows they are and his little brother screaming and crying like a pansy child, he was very… content. So, naturally, when the fool that was trying to bring his door down woke him up he was very… discontent.

Growling, he rolled out of bed and tugged on his robe, sulking to the door and opening it, deftly catching the tanned fist that was still trying to pound on the wood.

Arashi.

He should have known his plot would come back to bite him in the ass.

A sigh broke past his lips as the man began to spout off about sleeping with his son. Itachi leaned against the doorframe, near falling asleep again, as he pretended to listen.

"—AND HE RAPED ME!" Was the finishing statement after an hour of sobbing and hysterics.

"…Wouldn't it be you who raped him?" Itachi drawled lazily, looking at Arashi through half-lidded, annoyed eyes.

Arashi sputtered in disbelief, "Itachi! How can you just say something like that?"

"Easily."

"You… you… ARG!" Arashi shook his head violently, turning away sharply, "…Fine… Fine. I see how it is. YOU can watch Naruto until he becomes… accustomed to his life here."

Well, shit.

Itachi huffed as he slammed the door shut. He didn't know what Arashi's problem was… if Naruto was _his_ son or brother, he would have no qualms about molesting him. Hell, if Sasuke was that cute… he wouldn't mind having a go. Too bad Sasuke was an annoying little brat.

It was obvious Arashi would end up sleeping with Naruto, anyway.

Arashi Uzumaki was a narcissistic man, and Naruto did look like him, after all. (1)

---

Naruto found himself in the kitchen. Curiously, his big blue eyes took in the various pots, pans, stoves, and random other… kitchen things that lined the walls.

"Hey!"

Jumping in surprise, Naruto turned to blink at the plump boy with swirls on his cheeks that was looking at him from behind an obscenely large pot.

"Uh… hi?"

The chubby boy grinned, "You must be Naruto, right? I'm Chouji!" He disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a bag of chips and two stools.

Naruto nodded, watching him set the stools up by a table, "Yes… I'm Naruto. How did you…?"

Chouji grinned and motioned for Naruto to sit, which he obediently did, and replied brightly, "Everybody's heard about you already! Arashi's kid from Otogakura!"

Naruto just nodded his head dumbly.

"You hungry?"

The blond nodded with much more enthusiasm as Chouji went to pour him a bowl of noodles in broth. Curiously, Naruto poked it with his chopstick and looked up at the boy inhaling his own bowl, "Ano, what is this?"

Chouji nearly gagged on his food.

"What?! You've never had ramen?!"

Naruto slowly shook his head. They didn't have weird food like this back in the palace…

"Naruto, this is ramen. One of the best foods you'll ever eat! Its noodles, and broth, and toppings! Absolutely delicious! Try it!"

Hesitantly, Naruto took his first fated bite of ramen, and his eyes lit up like the Vegas strip.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" He shrieked, tiny hearts floating around his head as he hugged his chopsticks.

"This…" Chouji nodded sagely, arms crossed, "is the wonder known as ramen."

And, Naruto thought, it was worth having a good-for-nothing-abusive-master if he could have this heaven sent food everyday.

---

Itachi had lost him.

Honestly, how far could one little brat go?

Kakashi hadn't seen him (although the man had probably been too busy sucking face with Iruka to notice anyone), and Naruto had already left the kitchens a while ago… His brother had not seen him, thankfully, nor had his little posy of leaches.

"Wow! What is that? Neh, neh?"

Ah, there was that heavenly grating voice now.

Turning the corner and peering into the first door, he saw Gaara Subaku at his desk, attempting to type on his keyboard (most likely the monthly cost reports) as a very curious Naruto hovered around behind him. The annoyance laced on Gaara's face was almost comical.

"It's a computer, Naruto-kun." Itachi drawled as he leaned against the doorframe, receiving a cold glare from Gaara.

For some reason, Gaara had never really liked him.

Luckily, the feeling was very much mutual.

Then again, the same could be said for most of the teenaged workers in Konoha Corps.

"Your charge, I presume?" Gaara said, voice a flat monotone; although a hint of a blush rose on his cheeks as Naruto draped himself over his shoulder to poke expectantly at the monitor.

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

Naruto leaned back to look between the two curiously.

Finally, Itachi gave a self-suffering sigh as he turned to the bemused blond, "Come along, Naruto-kun. Arashi-sama has left your care to me."

Naruto felt a tug at his chest and frowned, eyes lowering as he shuffled out of the room as instructed, not noticing the two pair of eyes watching him.

Frowning, Gaara turned his pale jade eyes to the eldest Uchiha and looked at him, silently asking what was wrong with the previously energetic blond. Itachi simply shook his head and followed the blond out.

---

Naruto plopped down onto Itachi's chair with a grunt of annoyance, crossing his arms with a pout, "Arashi-sama doesn't want to see me anymore?"

Dull crimson eyes took in the silent blond and he sat across from him on the bed, "Arashi-sama is a busy man."

The blond snorted in reply. What did Itachi think he was, stupid?

"Why… did he kill my master if he didn't want me?" Naruto managed to whisper, more to himself than Itachi.

There was a long silence in the room before Itachi finally drawled out, crossing his legs beneath himself, "Arashi-sama… isn't like us."

Wary blue eyes glanced up at him, "What… do you mean?"

"You and I were born in a different world, Naruto-kun. Arashi-sama has no experience with slavery. He thinks all slaves are miserable."

"But I'm not miserable." Naruto cut in as confusion scrunched up his face.

Itachi shrugged lazily, "Arashi-sama doesn't understand that about us."

"Oh…us?"

Itachi nodded heavily, "I was a slave to the former leader of Akatsuki, before Konoha became a free country."

Blue eyes widened at the new information, "You were a slave too?"

"Ah. A guard more than a slave, but a slave none the less."

Naruto nodded slowly, still not quite understanding… yet… perhaps… understanding a little more than before.

---

_It was storming outside that day._

_Orochimaru looked down at the blond child as Naruto clutched onto his Kimono with tiny, tanned fists; his big blue eyes fixed on the window outside the large shop. He didn't remember what originally possessed him to bring the small boy to the market on this particular day, when he knew very well the boy was afraid of storms. The eyes shifted from the window to look up at his master's narrow, warm gold eyes._

"_M-Master… I'm scared…" The boy whispered, tears appearing in his crystalline eyes._

"_It's alright, Naruto-kun… Look around at all the pretty things."_

_Taking his master's advice, curious blue eyes, still a little wary, glanced at all the merchandise in the shop. Toys, instruments, dolls, everything his little brain could think of lined the walls; new and clean._

"_Ano… Master… I don't understand… why are we here?"_

"_It's your birthday today, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled, patting the child on the head, "So you can pick anything you want out."_

"_R-really?" Naruto whispered, wide eyed. It was, after all, almost unheard of for a master to buy their slave anything; let alone allowing them to pick something out themselves._

"_Of course, Naruto-kun." The Snake-like man replied, a slight smile spreading over his lips as he ushered the blond further into the room, his bright orange kimono (a gift for his previous birthday, though several sizes too large) swishing at his knees._

"…_Anything, Master?" Naruto whispered, looking back over his shoulder as he took a hesitant step forward._

_Orochimaru nodded once and watched with a soft chuckle as Naruto dashed into the room to explore the fine merchandise. A few moments later the blond came rushing back, holding up a slim, short silver flute, "Can I get this and learn to play for you, Master?"_

_The pale man blinked down at the earnest face and murmured, "You want to play for me?"_

_Naruto nodded vigorously, "You've been so good to me, Master; I want to thank you!"_

_Gold eyes met bright blue, not for the first time, and Orochimaru nodded softly, following the happy and energetic boy to the register. As they left the building, Orochimaru paused, and held out his hand, "May I see your flute, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Of course, Master!" Naruto chirped, handing the small object to him._

_Orochimaru paused, looking at the instrument thoughtfully before reaching behind his head and untying his hair, looping his black ribbon around the end of the flute into a small bow, "There. Much better." He drawled, passing the small silver flute back to the blushing blond._

"_T-thank you… Orochimaru-sama…" Naruto whispered, looking up at him with wide, awed eyes._

Far away from the bewildered blond, in a dark and gloomy operating room, a pair of golden eyes drifted open after a week of sleep. The eyes, belonging to a pale man with long raven hair, blinked a few times before they became accustomed to the dark room.

"Kabuto." The man rasped out, sitting up in his bed.

A man with silver hair turned to him, clipboard in hand, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

Kabuto glanced away, a stray beam of light from under the door reflecting off his glasses, and he replied with a bitter tone, "Arashi took him, sir."

He had liked the energetic ball of energy as well.

"Ah."

Inside his mind, Orochimaru growled. That Bastard… had taken his Naruto-kun.

----------

End chapter

(1) What Itachi means by this is that since Arashi is so into himself, he wouldn't pass the chance to watch "himself" get screwed. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Stained

By: Madd Envy Freak

a/n: wow… finally updated. WOOT!

Thankies to the betas of this chapter, Justanotherlufflemawhoojit and ArtemisRein. However, if you want to be beta too, feel free to email me with an addy. I'd be more than happy to have more betas. nn (there's always someone on the beta list who goes MIA or something… -shifty eyes-)

Warning: Sakura, Ino, and Karin bashing.

---

Chapter Seven: Lifestyle of the Rich and Slave-Less

---

Itachi never thought in his wildest, most agonizing nightmares that babysitting his boss's sex-obsessed, strategically innocent son would be this annoying. Dear god, he wanted to rip his own perfectly trimmed and kept hair right out of his scalp, then burn it.

"Itachi-sama?"

That was all he had heard all morning, Itachi-sama, what's this? Itachi-sama, what's that? Itachi, Itachi, ITACH!

"Itachi-sama, why is your face all red?"

He was going to kill his no-good boss and feed Sasuke the entrails.

"Itachi-sama, why are you grinning like that? It's creepy."

"Hn."

"Nah, Itachi?"

Dear fucking gods, did the boy ever shut up? Itachi attempted to ignore him as he turned the page of his book, left eye twitching against his will. Damned eye. 

"Why are there mirrors in all the bathrooms?" Naruto asked curiously, his head tipped to the side as he studied the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn?" Itachi spared him a glance and a raised an eyebrow.

"All the mirrors. I've never seen so many! I don't think Orochimaru-sama even had one mirror in his whole house!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around to emphasize 'whole'.

"Then how did he brush his hair?" Was Itachi's clever retort, as he went back to reading. 

"He didn't."

Well, that was odd. How ever did he get such nice hair? Not that Orochimaru's hair was nicer than his own, of course. No one had nicer hair than Itachi. No one.

"I always brushed and washed his hair for him, every morning!" Naruto supplied brightly into the silence, "We'd bathe together and then he'd have me do his hair for him. It was fun!"

"…Hn."

Sounded perverse to him; no wonder Orochimaru and Jiraiya had gotten along so well as teenagers.

"I… kinda miss it, you know? He used to brush mine after I did his and then he would say to me, 'Naruto, you are the most beautiful boy in the world,' and hug me. Master… is a lot colder than Orochimaru-sama was." A scowl passed over the boy's features and Itachi watched with mild amusement, as Naruto pouted, "I don't like him."

Well, that was funny; someone who liked Orochimaru better. He didn't think it was possible. Then again, to each his own.

Then, there it was: that manipulative pout on the boy's face. The one that made his eyes cloud over and his little whisker scars scrunch.

Damn it all to hell.

Arashi owed him a lot of shampoo for this.

"Get me the brush."

"E-eh?"

"Brush. I'll brush your hair."

"I-Itachi sama?! Really?"

"Hn."

"Thank you!"

And, once again, Itachi was left with a blond clinging to his neck and the awkwardness of not knowing where to put his hands.

God, Arashi owed him for this.

---

"I don't like him." Sakura snapped snottily, turning her short nose into the air.

Ino nodded, scowling, as she leaned around Sasuke to look at Sakura, "I know! How dare he call Sasuke a, a whore!"

"Ino, Sakura," Sasuke snapped, feeling a headache spreading behind his eyes, "shut up."

They ignored him.

"I still hate Karin more, though!" Sakura added vehemently into their conversation.

"Oh my God, I know!" Ino shrieked, "Can you believe that she had the nerve to tell everyone she was marrying Sasuke?!"

"God, she's such a whore!"

Sasuke had to agree. Since the dark haired girl came with her cousins two months prior she had become a real nuisance. She had seemed normal enough at first—but, obviously, that was her way of suckering her victims in. One night of drug induced sex and suddenly they were going to get married.

Honestly, like he would ever marry the horrid she-devil. She didn't even know how to properly comb her hair! What was it, some sort of stupid eastern fashion; brushing one side of your hair?

Ugh.

Never.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about.

Like beating his bastard brother! Granted, he couldn't remember what started this little battle of theirs… But he just knew his brother was conniving against him in some way! It was only obvious.

The Bastard.

Him, and that demented red-head, Gaara.

God, how he hated them both!

Scratch that. He hated everyone in this Godforsaken city. Hell, if Otogakura had running water, he may have went over and joined Orochimaru!

Too bad for him he didn't know that the common stereotype that there was no indoor water in Otogakura was a load of bologna.

---

Naruto pranced down the hall, a small bounce in his step as he ran his fingers through his perfectly brushed hair. Itachi could work miracles with that brush! After the initial brushing, Naruto had been skeptical, sure. But now… after spending at least an hour watching the light rebound off his golden locks he knew that Itachi was a genius.

Alas, his most amazing new friend had gone off to complete his job.

Wait, friend? Was Itachi a friend? Naruto paused, blinking a couple' times as he pondered the idea. To be honest, he didn't even know what a friend was. So, why was he using this new word, one that he had never even heard before? Ah! He'll go ask Gaara! The red-haired boy on the com-poo-ter had been so intelligent! Obviously he would know the answer!

Ten minutes later found the bubbly slave standing behind an annoyed red-head as he babbled on about his quest to discover the meaning of 'friend.'

"You want to know what a… friend is?" Gaara said, his voice in the same monotone that is normally was.

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Why are you asking me, Uzumaki?"

"Because you're so smart! You and your com-poo-ter know everything!" Naruto replied, staring at the computer in awe.

Gaara, who did not know the true meaning of friendship himself, sighed and glanced at him, annoyed, "If I do a search, will you leave?"

Naruto nodded again.

An instant later Gaara's fingers were snapping away at the keys, until a screen popped up, defining friend:

**friend n.**  
1. A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts.  
2. A person whom one knows; an acquaintance.  
3. A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade.  
4. One who supports, sympathizes with, or patronizes a group, cause, or movement: friends of the clean air movement.  
5. Friend A member of the Society of Friends; a Quaker.

Naruto stared at the scream blankly. He had no idea what half of those words meant. Trusts? Comrade? And what the hell was a Quaker?

"I don't get it."

Gaara shrugged and clicked off the screen, resuming his work.

"Gaara-san?"

Ugh. Did Itachi put up with this all day?

"I still don't know what it means… but I think having a 'friend' is a good thing. Do you wanna be mine?"

For once in his life, Gaara was struck speechless. His fingers hovered, unmoving, over the keys.

"Gaara-san?" Naruto asked worriedly as he poked the frozen, pale boy.

"You… want to be my friend?" Gaara asked slowly once his voice returned, turning to stare suspiciously at the golden child.

Naruto nodded vigorously, a wide grin on his face.

"I… Alright." Gaara murmured, turning away, a light blush on his cheeks.

It was… strange; this happy feeling in his chest. Hmm, happiness, Gaara thought as he watched the younger boy skip out of the room with a wave. Yet another new word he would have to research.

Naruto, for his part, went off on his new quest to acquire as many new friends as he could.

---

Naruto thought this dark haired girl to be kind of scary. And weird looking. Did she run out of time to brush her hair, or something? But, still, maybe she would be his friend!

"Ano, miss?"

She ignored him.

"Miss?"

She turned, then, and snapped, "My name is Karin, you twit! What the hell do you want?!"

"I-I just wanted to know if you… um, wanted to be f-friends…" He stammered, shrinking back from her pissed looking face.

"Friends?" She gawked, leaning back and putting her fists on her pale hips, "Why the hell would I want to be friends with you?"

"I… I just thought--"

"No, you obviously didn't think! I'm Karin, you moron! I don't make friends with common morons such as yourself! Now fuck off!"

Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes. Had he said something wrong? Wasn't that how one made these things called 'friends'?

Apparently not.

"Karin," both teens jumped as Itachi swept down the hall towards them, looking very annoyed, "You would do well not to talk to Arashi's son that way." Itachi snapped, turning to look at Naruto, "And you--"

"A-Arashi's son?!" Karin interrupted with a shriek, "This blond brat is Arashi-sama's son?!"

"Yes," Itachi drawled as he led Naruto away, "and that would make him the only one here with more influence than Sasuke or myself."

And Karin swore under her breath as Naruto was led away—there went another chance to climb the social latter. Shit.

---

"Are you mad?" Naruto murmured, looking up at Itachi with big, nervous eyes.

Well, no shit he was mad. He had purposely said to stay. STAY. Was that so hard to understand?

"I told you to stay in the room until I came back."

'And I had to go tramping around the whole damn office building trying to find your ass!' was mentally added.

Naruto hung his head, toeing the ground, "I went to go see Gaara…"

Itachi groaned. Great. Now the red-head would be after his blood as well.

"I asked him what a friend was!" The blond added eagerly, seemingly forgetting that he was getting yelled at.

"…"

What a moron.

"He said he would be mine!"

Say what?

"So I went to go find other new friends, but that girl was mean to me… Why didn't she want to be my friend?"

Ah… another one of those damned questions. How he hated them.

"Some people… don't wish to have friends, Naruto-kun. They think other things to be more important."

Ha. Evasive enough, yet still explanatory. He was getting good at this shit.

"That… sounds really lonely."

Hmm. Perhaps it did.

"Itachi?"

"…Hn."

"Can I brush your hair?"

What? Heresy! No one is ever allowed to brush the grand Uchiha hair but Itachi himself. Ever.

"Hn. Fine."

---

Orochimaru hissed in pain as he flexed his injured muscles. The sooner he got this damned strength training done, the sooner he could find his Naruto-kun.

"You are improving greatly, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto reported from the monitor as he read a printout of the man's vitals, "Almost at normal rates."

"Ah…" Orochimaru nodded once as he glided past the bespectacled man, his mind a million miles away.

When he was done with this… he would kill Arashi and recapture his Naruto-kun.

No…

He would _save_ his Naruto-kun.

He could only hope Naruto would not hate him for pushing him away the last time they had seen each other. After all, Orochimaru wouldn't have been able to live with himself, in spite of his hate for Arashi, if Naruto had gotten hurt in their struggle that night.

Naruto…

His darling little fox would soon be home.

---

Wooo! End! Man, my fingers hurt. –cries-

---


	8. Chapter 8

Stained

By: Madd Envy Freak

Chapter Warnings: ItaNaru lemon

---

Chapter Eight: Close Your Eyes and Jump

---

The boy was going to pull his hair out, if he kept tugging like that.

Honestly. Didn't the brat know the meaning of 'gently comb'? Dear God… his hair was going to be as split ended as Sasuke's. Wait… did that mean he was going to be as ugly as him, too? Itachi suddenly felt a wave of pity for his mother if that was the case. Because, really… having one ugly child was shameful enough, but two… that was just horrible.

The pour woman must be turning in her grave.

"Done!"

Thank God.

Itachi ran a hand through his once amazing, silky locks experimentally. Well, asides from the pain… the boy did a fairly good job. Although, he still had the suspicion that he would be soaking his hair in a conditioner bath… Having such beautiful hair sure was troublesome at times.

After several minutes of adjusting his freshly groomed hair in the mirror he nodded and stood, turning to look down at Naruto. Now… how to get this brat to stay put while he was at work?

Speaking in his most authoritative voice (he suddenly felt like he was talking to a dog) he said, "Naruto, I want you to stay in the room until I return. Do you understand?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, nodding meekly, "Yes, sir. I'll stay right here until you get back."

Itachi felt his lip twitch. Odd. He liked the submissive voice.

He'd have to discuss that with himself later.

---

Naruto was bored. What on earth was he supposed to be doing while he was waiting for the knight to return? There certainly wasn't anything to do in the tiny room! Unless he could figure out how to work that strange little box over in the corner with all the dials and the weird stick sticking out of the top.

He shuffled over and poked it thoughtfully, eyeing the hard string that came out of the end and disappeared into the wall. Briefly, he wondered what that thing was. Shrugging it off, he hit the 'on' button.

The box started yelling at him.

Jumping back, Naruto threw up his hands, expecting the small contraption to hit him. However, when the black box didn't do anything, he slowly edged back towards it.

The yelling stopped, but some other man's voice replaced it.

"—that was Black Death, by the Tombstones! Next on KTWW we have Bloody Alice and Nightfite, but first--"

Naruto jerked the small dial and the man's voice disappeared. He crouched down, slowly turning the round dial… knob, thing. It was amazing! Different people's voices came through at different spots! And-and when he turned the dial, the little red line on the number line moved! His eyes grew wide with delight as the little voices began talking to each other. What a marvelous contraption!

The ever-curious blond spent the next few hours playing with the tiny box until a particular song (that was what they were called, apparently) started playing.

"—wish I was queer, so I could get chicks—"

Why would someone want chickens? Naruto pondered this as he tapped his foot along excitedly to the upbeat, catchy tune.

Queer. That was a funny word!

He wondered what it meant. Hmmm… he'd have to ask Itachi.

---

Sasuke did a complete U-turn when he passed the hall (attempting to get away from his fangirls once again) taken aback by the obnoxious music playing. Wasn't that his brother's hallway? When the hell did his brother start listening to this crap? And playing it so loud?

Hell, his brother barely listened to music at all!

Eyes narrowing evilly, he stalked sneakily down the hall.

If this was an opportunity to obtain blackmail, he would most definitely take it!

Upon reaching the door, he slowly eased it open, peering inside.

What the hell? Why was that blond idiot in there? Scowling, he shoved the door open, glaring at the surprised boy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

The boy, Naruto, grinned at him brightly, "Itachi told me to stay here until he got back, so I would stay out of trouble."

Well, the brat was trouble, sure. Nodding slowly, he turned to leave.

No blackmail. Damn.

"Hey!"

He paused, turning to glance back with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to stay here with me? It's really boring all by myself, and Itachi said he wouldn't be back for a while yet… We can listen to this ray-dee-yo."

"It's called a radio, idiot."

"Rah-dee-ho, ih-dee-yot?"

"No, just 'radio.'"

"Ra-di-ho?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Close enough. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Orochimaru never had any of the things around his house."

House? More like castle… but still.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Naruto chirped up brightly, "I heard a weird word on the ray-dee-oh--"

Sasuke bet he heard a lot of weird words on the radio.

"—what does 'queer' mean?"

"W-what?!" Sasuke nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Queer. The guy said he wished he was queer, so he could get chickens. But, why would anyone want chickens, anyway?"

"You mean chicks?"

"Yeah! Chickens!"

"Naruto… chicks are girls."

"WHAT?!"

---

Itachi froze. His hall was quiet… too quiet. Stealthily, like the ninja Sasuke always wanted to—but would never—be, he snuck near his door and slowly pushed it open.

"Wait; wait… so you're saying 'chicks' is another term for girls?"

As he leaned himself against the doorframe with a cocked eyebrow, Itachi studied his annoyed looking brother (who probably wished he had a blackboard right about now) while the boy nodded, "Yes."

Why, he sounded so relieved. Obviously Sasuke was not meant to be a teacher.

"So… since girls are chicks…"

Oh, lovely. The blond had that thoughtful look on his face again. He was about to say something very embarrassing.

Yay.

"Are guys called cocks?"

Itachi couldn't help it, he really couldn't. The horrified and embarrassed look on his brother's face, and the utterly clueless expression on the young fox's, made him do it.

For the first time in many years, he chuckled.

His ego was ashamed of him.

"Shut up, you bastard." Sasuke muttered, holding his tomato red face in his hands.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion, looking between the two boys curiously.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. You had better get ready, both of you." Itachi drawled, immediately going back to his work face, "Arashi-san is having company tonight and wishes for everyone to be there."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed as the boy turned to look at him, "Who is it?"

"His dear cousin."

Both dark haired males groaned internally at the thought of the homicidal maniac Arashi called a cousin.

Perhaps insanity ran in the Uzumaki family?

---

Naruto fidgeted in his odd clothing. He really didn't like this… suit. Granted, he had seen Orochimaru in them on occasion when the need called for it, but he really didn't like them on himself. Not at all. They constricted his movements, and he felt much too hot. Annoyed, he tugged at his collar, accidently hitting Sasuke with his elbow in the process.

"Watch it, idiot!" Sasuke hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Sorry." The blond offered with an awkward smile.

With a snort, Sasuke turned back to restart his glaring match with Gaara.

Naruto found it odd, really. How everyone hated each other here. Why didn't they get along? Everyone back in Sound loved each other. They were like a family. But here… they were all so alone.

"Why do you guys always fight?" He blurted, looking between the two.

"What?" Gaara asked with a frown, turning to look at him.

"Why fight? You guys live in the same place, and you spend so much time together… shouldn't you be… be friends?"

Friends. Naruto smiled. He liked that word.

"Naruto…" the boy turned to look up at Itachi, who looked oddly awkward, "things are not that easy."

"Why?" Naruto persisted, annoyed. Honestly. These idiots made everything so difficult!

"They just… aren't."

"That's stupid!" Naruto reprimanded, giving them all dirty looks, "Things are only as difficult as you make them. If you really wanted to be friends, you would be!"

There was no answer.

Shaking his head, the boy huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't understand these people. Was this being 'free'? Being too self-conscious to make such an easy decision? Well, if this was freedom… they could keep it.

He felt a hand on his head, and he blinked back his surprise as he looked up to see Itachi staring down at him.

"Perhaps."

Naruto couldn't keep the grin from his face. At least this one was listening!

"You are an idiot, Arashi!"

All four turned to look at the hall, where loud yelling was coming from. Moments later, a pissed off looking man with long, shiny red hair—Itachi mentally damned him and his luscious hair—stormed into the room.

"Oh, Kyuubi, will you shut up?"

"ME?!" Kyuubi turned, his crimson eyes narrowing at the shorter man as he hissed, "You fool! You're the one who thinks he killed Orochimaru!"

Arashi glanced over at Naruto and the others who were watching with keen interest, lowering his voice so only Kyuubi could hear, "I know I killed him!"

"Think again, you idiot." Kyuubi muttered, shaking his head in disgust, "News of Orochimaru's rise has spread all the way to my castle in the south!"

"Orochimaru is still alive?"

The two men glanced over at the hopeful looking blond and an awkward silence filled the room. Kyuubi, for once stunned into silence, glanced over at his cousin. The look on his face was obvious, and it screamed, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!

Arashi cleared his throat, turning to look at the four boys, "You're all excused; dinner has been canceled. Itachi, please escort Naruto back to his room."

Itachi rose with a nod, gripping Naruto's arm in his fist and leading the pouting boy away.

---

Kyuubi had heard a lot of crazy shit in his days, but this was beyond nuts.

"The kit's your son? And Orochimaru has been keeping him in his castle this whole time?"

"…Yes," Arashi muttered, swirling the wine in his glass as he looked up over the rim towards his cousin, "and please don't defer to him as kit, it's strange."

Kyuubi ignored his blond counterpart and set his own glass down, before he ended up dropping it or something. Because, seriously, this was just fucking bizarre.

"Son, huh..." There was an awkward pause, and Arashi was just waiting for the perverted comment, "So who's the unlucky bitch, eh?"

"Dead, apparently." Arashi replied in a flat monotone, glaring down into the cup. Naruto's mother had been a beautiful woman and didn't deserve to die… that damned Orochimaru. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him, Kyuubi. We have nothing in common. And every time I get close to him, he tries to… ugh. He tries to have sex with me, Kyuubi!"

The redhead blinked, looking taken aback. Finally, someone who understood the horror he was feeling! He knew his cousin would understand.

"Hot damn! Where can I sign up for a kid like that?"

He should have known, really. His cousin was more of a sadistic pervert than his mentor and pupil were put together.

"This is serious, Kyuubi. I really want to be a good father to this kid, like dad was to me…"

"It's too late for that, you idiot."

Arashi blinked in surprise, shock making his eyes go wide, "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi smiled dryly, running his clawed finger over the rim of his glass, "Think about it, Arashi. He's spent how many years being brainwashed by that snake? Besides, even if he suddenly did come to a grand epiphany about family and all that bullshit, what would you have left to do with him? He's too old to go out back and throw a ball around, and he obviously knows about sex, so the birds and the bees conversation is out. Face it; he doesn't need a father, Arashi."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Arashi murmured, blue eyes staring deeply into his wine, as if waiting for an answer to spill forth from its depths.

"Nothing. But you might want to try listening to him, instead of shoving the customs of this place down his throat. He's like that Itachi boy, he won't listen." Kyuubi shrugged then, leaning back in his chair, "Those two have a lot in common, actually. They were both slaves—Itachi to Madara Uchiha and Naruto to Orochimaru."

"And I can't save either of them."

"Who says they want to be saved?"

And Arashi had his own epiphany.

"Now that we're done discussing your demented and sick sex life," Kyuubi chirped brightly, clapping his hands together, "On to business: What to do about Orochimaru."

---

"Do you really think Orochimaru is alive?" Naruto asked excitedly as he looked up at the dark haired man.

Itachi didn't answer; he was too busy having an inner discussion with himself as he was often to do.

Could the snake man be alive? Was that even possible? Then again, he never saw the state of the body… and Kabuto was the best doctor in the whole country. If anyone could bring back someone from near death, it was him.

Or that creepy Zetsu man who worked down in the dungeons.

Or that deranged hulk woman Jiraiya was married to.

But those were entirely different stories.

More importantly, would the blond boy leave if Orochimaru was alive? Well, obviously he would, since he hated it here so much. And why should he care? It would be much better on his poor hair if the brat did leave. Besides, it wasn't as if he was beginning to care for the brat. Of course not.

Oh, dear god. No. No. NO, damn it, NO!

When had the little bastard wormed his way in? Was it when he was brushing his hair?

Damn the conniving brat.

He didn't want him to go.

"Itachi?" He glanced down then, at the bright blue eyes looking up at him, "Why do you look sad?"

"I am not sad, Naruto."

"Liar," Naruto reprimanded, waggling a finger at him, "Your face has gone all wrinkly."

"…I do not have wrinkles."

Naruto waved him off as he placed his hand on the older boy's cheek, "Itachi… what's wrong?"

"Do you wish to go with him if he is alive?"

It took a moment for the not-so-intelligent blond to figure out what he was talking about, "You mean Orochimaru?"

"Hn."

Naruto drew his hand back, looking down thoughtfully, "I think so, I mean… I miss him. And Arashi hates me… but… I think I'd miss you a lot if I left, too."

"…Naruto…" Itachi murmured, brushing the boy's soft (much more so than it looked) hair out of his shadowed eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" Naruto blurted out, looking up at him.

Did he? Did he want this evil little demon child to leave him? Did he want his hair to suffer no more? Or… did he want the imp to stay.

Perhaps forever?

Hell if he knew. But, right now…

"No."

---

He wasn't sure how they had ended up this way, really. One minute they were admitting that they didn't want to be separated, and the next… Naruto found himself gasping for breath as Itachi's hot mouth worked on his aching cock. As a slave, Naruto had only come on a few occasions, usually special days his master was being exceedingly kind, but this… the way Itachi's eyes gazed at him as he sucked, working his tongue over the head before sliding it all the way in until it hit the back of his throat… it made him feel hot. Bothered.

Sure, he loved his old master… but… he was beginning to understand that there were different kinds of love. The kind his 'father' was always saying he wanted with him, the kind that made him always want to see Orochimaru happy, and the kind he had for Sasuke and Gaara… and then there was this. The earth shattering burning in his chest that made him want to die a thousand times if it meant he could see that look on Itachi's face.

Naruto could feel his body breaking. Well, at least it felt like it was breaking. His fists clenched in the covers of his bed as he felt his climax rushing through his body, causing him to arch up and empty himself into Itachi's waiting mouth.

And, as Itachi slowly slid up the length of his body, Naruto never felt the need to be filled so badly in his life. The raven haired knight's movements were so slow, sensual… Naruto wondered how he learned to move like that as he shifted his legs father apart, loving the way Itachi's body fit against his. There was no awkwardness in his movements as Itachi ran his long fingers over his cheek, murmuring into his ear words he couldn't understand. Then again, he didn't really want to… though as his fingers gently pressed against his lips, he did understand the darkly spoken command of 'suck.'

He obeyed eagerly, desperately.

Itachi pulled back slightly, his eyes roaming down a tan body as his saliva slicked hand trailed down his lover's torso and stomach until they passed his hardening cock, finally arriving at a small, puckered entrance. Naruto bit his lip, legs eagerly spreading and bending for the man above him as his fingers began to probe around his insides.

Why was Itachi taking so long?

"Itachi… y-you don't have to go so slow…"

Those heated black eyes glanced back up at him, half lidded as he drawled lazily, "I know."

Soon, Itachi deemed him properly prepared and returned to his original (and as far as Naruto was concerned, proper) place above him, drawing tan legs up and over his hips.

He trembled as finally, finally dear _god, _Itachi slid into him with a muffled groan.

Never had Naruto felt so… full? No. It was so much more than that, so much more of a stronger feeling. Complete? Yes. Complete.

He was utterly complete as Itachi began moving in and out of him, at a slow and steady pace he hadn't felt in years since Orochimaru took his virginity.

And, in a way, as he tightened his arms around his lover's pale body, crying out in pleasure, it was like he was giving away something even more important than his virginity. This… this was his first true bout of love-making. No master, no slave. Itachi sped up his thrust, and Naruto could hear the bed pounding heavily against the wall, but didn't care.

He came, harder than he had ever come before, crying out his lover's name to the walls, ceiling, anything that would hear his guttural declaration. Soon after, as his own body came down from its euphoric high, he felt Itachi come into him, filling his body with his essence.

Now, here in his lover's arms, he was really beginning to understand.

He had never felt so free in his life.

-----------------------------------------

End chapter! Woot! Man, this took me over a week to write between work shifts. -- Ugh. I hate working like this. BLAH! Stupid wal-mart…

Funny thing, this little ditty was written while I was mocking poorly faked porn on Showtime. Good times folks, good times.

And my beta has gone missing in action. So, any spelling errors, totally mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Stained

Chapter Nine: Father, Son, Lovers, Owners

---

A/N: Well, first of all, man—what a long ass wait between updates. OO And, secondly, I am AWARE Naruto's dad is not named Arashi anymore since chapter whatever, however, due to the fact that I have BEEN calling him Arashi, I will continue to do so until the end to avoid my own confusion n—n

Also, I've come to a lag in my love of Naruto because it has been dragging on for this side of forever, so there may be long waiting periods between chapters.

------------------

There had to be something more he could do than just sit here like an idiot. Well, lay here, anyway. Blue eyes traced the intricate patterns of the ceiling's paintings as his keen ears listened to the water run in the adjacent bathroom. His 'father' would soon be facing his Master, Orochimaru. And he really had no idea what he was going to do.

Should he stay here, with Itachi, whom he believed he was coming to 'love'?

Or should be return home with his Master, who needed him more than anything?

It was all so confusing.

Off in the not so distant bathroom, he heard the water shut off and the soft, drown-out thuds of Itachi's feet against the marble floor. It was weird, really. He had never paid so much attention to such small details. He could perfectly imagine the way Itachi breathed when he slept; even if it was ever-so-lightly. Itachi was just so God-like and ethereal.

Naruto often wondered if the man truly was a man, and not some divine entity sent to earth to bless mankind with his presence.

"Naruto-kun, you should get dressed." Itachi drawled as he strolled out of the bathroom running his delicate fingers through his damp locks of hair.

Blonde hair waved as Naruto nodded, mesmerized by the way Itachi's loose fitting pants swished around his legs.

---

"He'll be here any day now," Arashi muttered as he paced around the dining hall, several pair of eyes fallowing his nervous stalking.

"Relax, Arashi," Kyuubi sighed as he held his wine glass up to his eye, closely inspecting the contents, "What is this? Fifty, sixty years old?"

"You _idiot_!" Arashi hissed, slamming his hands down on the table, "We're about to get invaded, and all you can think about is vintage?!"

Kyuubi chirped, grin lighting up his pale face, "Of course! I'm a connoisseur of fine things, after all!"

"It's hard to believe the two of you are related." Jiraiya muttered, downing another shot of sake.

Kakashi nodded, not bothering to break his concentration from his book.

"Our town is about to be invaded, and you're all drinking. I'm surrounded by morons."

Arashi looked like he wanted to cry. And he probably did.

Kakashi glanced up for a very short moment before turning the page in his book, "Kyuubi is right, relax. There is no way Orochimaru would attack while Naruto is here."

The blond plopped down into a chair, giving up with a sigh, as he stared across the room. There was no way Orochimaru wouldn't have a plan… and he was just sitting here.

He hated it when people underestimated the enemy.

---

Naruto padded along the empty hallway, intent on finding the man who called himself 'father.' Granted, he still felt like father was such an odd, odd word; but he owed it to this new world to try and understand it as best as possible. Eventually, he reached the grand hall and peeked his head inside.

The blond man sat at the head of the table, flanked by the older men he seemed to know quite well. Clearing his throat loudly, Naruto shifted on his feet as he caught the other's attention.

There was a pause as they stared at each other, until finally Arashi forced a smile and managed to choke out, "Uh, hello, Naruto."

Toeing the ground, Naruto cast the man an awkward smile, "Can I, uh, talk to you?" He paused, unsure if he should add what he wanted to say, and finally deciding in favor of it, "Dad?"

To say Arashi looked stricken would be an understatement. His wide, blue eyes blinked dumbly as he nodded, casting the other men a blank, befuddled glance as he followed the shorter blond out of the room out into the hallway.

They walked in silence for a while before coming upon the company cafeteria—which was near empty at the present hour.

"I…I just wanted to apologize." Naruto finally blurted out as he plopped down onto one of the cafeteria chairs.

Suspiciously, Arashi nodded as he sat down opposite of his son. "I understand… well, I think I understand at least," Arashi began, somewhat awkwardly with the air of someone about to offend a hippopotamus, "you aren't used to this kind of lifestyle… or our ways."

"It's just everything is so strange here." Naruto agreed, sighing in relief, "It's nothing like back home…"

Somewhere, it struck Arashi painfully that his son considered Orochimaru's kingdom _home_.

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to act, I guess…" he trailed off there, tracing little patterns on the tabletop.

"That makes two of us." Arashi sighed heavily, making Naruto look up in surprise, "I'm new to this as well. I wouldn't know what to do with a son, even if he _was_ from this country."

"Well," Naruto smiled then, the light reaching up into his eyes, "I'm willing to try if you are!"

And the two blondes smiled at each other, coming to their first agreement as father and son.

---

"Awwwww…. How cute!" Kyuubi squealed, covering his face as he giggled.

Kakashi turned away from the blond duo in the cafeteria to bury his face back into his book with a shrug.

"Doesn't give me much inspiration for my book," Jiraiya muttered as he pocketed his empty journal, "but it's good that that's settled."

"Yes, now we can focus on more important matters, if you are all done spying on our employer...?"

The three men turned to look at the imposing looking Uchiha with varying degrees of embarrassment.

"Hello there, Itachi," Kakashi murmured as he pocketed his book, "You look quite the site this morning."

The three men raised their eyebrows curiously at, as Kakashi put it, the site Itachi made. He looked positively… human.

Jiraiya snorted away his thoughts as he clapped his hand on the boy's back, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you got yourself laid!"

There was nothing but silence, and slight annoyance, on the Uchiha's part as he bit back the slightest blush and turned to stalk away.

Of course, the barely there and barely peach colored blush was not missed by the three men, who took it upon themselves to follow Itachi through the hall, demanding to know who the lucky girl—or boy?—was.

---

"So…" Naruto began, looking down at the small, round white ball, "The objective is to throw it… and catch it?"

Arashi nodded, smiling, "Yes, it's called 'catch,' Naruto."

"Oh." He nodded, and threw the ball over to his father, cringing as it went anywhere _but_ to his father. "I guess I'm not very good at this."

Arashi laughed, perhaps the first real laugh he had in a long while, as he lightly tossed the ball back, "It's alright, you'll learn!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile in return as he caught the ball in his hands and, much more eagerly, tossed it back.

---

Kabuto frowned as he watched the loving display playing out before him. It… wasn't a good thing, if Naruto and Arashi—or Naruto and anyone, for that matter—became friendly. And, so far, Naruto had become friendly with too many people… yes, much too many. But that wouldn't matter, soon enough. He slipped away from hid hiding place, trekking back to his hotel to await Orochimaru's call.

---

Golden, snake like eyes narrowed as Orochimaru leaned back, his lips curling to reveal his sharp incisors, "They're _bonding_?"

Across the computer screen, Kabuto nodded, "Yes. And, what's worse, is that there seems to be something developing between Naruto and that Uchiha brat as well."

Of course, the insinuation in that was not lost on the pale man and he could barely hold back the anger at the audacity the Uchiha boy possessed to _dare_ start anything with his beloved Naruto. It was unacceptable.

"Kabuto…" he drawled as he laced his fingers under his delicate, pointy chin, "I do believe it's time for you to pay our dear Naruto a visit."

The silver haired man bowed and his face disappeared from the screen, leaving Orochimaru alone to sip his wine and contemplate just how he would punish the audacious men.

---

Naruto was fast asleep when Kabuto entered his room. He older man couldn't help but smile at the familiar cherub-like appearance his favorite blond bore when he slept as he gently shook the small frame.

"Naruto, wake up." He whispered as the boy's blue eyes blinked open groggily.

"Huh, wha…?" Sleep was pushed away as Naruto finally recognized the grinning man leaning over him, and he gasped, "Kabuto!"

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics as he was nearly plowed over by the happy boy, "Yes, Naruto," he chuckled as he patted the boy on his mop of disheveled golden locks, "I missed you as well."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto finally whispered once he calmed down, lowering his voice as to not be heard, "If they catch you you'll be in lots of trouble!"

Kabuto nodded in agreement, "I know, Naruto. But Lord Orochimaru wanted me to tell you something important."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "O-Orochimaru?"

"Yes. He wanted me to tell you he hasn't forgotten you, and that he's coming to take you home very soon."

"…Home?" Naruto whispered as Kabuto gave him one final hug, and slipped from the room.

And, for the first time since he arrived in this technological world, Naruto had to wonder just _where home really was._

--------------------

End chapter.

And, by the way, for those of you confused about the hippopotamus comment, Hippos are one of the meanest animals ever, and one of the most deadly animals in Africa. Not friendly or cuddly at all. X D


End file.
